owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarō Kagiyama
| blood type = B | affiliation = Japanese Imperial Demon Army | section = Moon Demon Company Narumi Squad | occupation = Soldier | rank = | status = Deceased | first appearance manga = Chapter 25 | first appearance anime = Episode 16 | seiyū = Takanori Hoshino | english va= Chris Guerrero|first appearance ln = ''Resurrection'' Book 1, Chapter 2}} is a minor character in the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series. He was a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Makoto Narumi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Tarō was a tall, muscular young man that wore a pale blue cloth that covered the top of his head above his eyes. He had short black hair with sideburns, and he also had some hair on his chin. He wore the standard JIDA uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which have a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wore a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He wore the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Personality Taro was a serious person as is he wanted to make Yu apologize for his behavior. It is rare to seem him smile at others except for his own squad. He also had a very strong sense of justice. History Sometime after the Apocalypse, Narumi and Shūsaku rescued him, Rika, and Yayoi. He then joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and later, the Moon Demon Company as part of Narumi's squad. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc Narumi Squad pairs up with Shinoa Squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. Narumi introduces himself to Yūichirō Hyakuya, and Yu tricks him into believing he is twenty years old. When Shinoa Squad faces off against Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi in a practice battle, Guren announces their real ages after trouncing them. Many discipline problems later, Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi apologizes for Yu. In Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's ward, their team waits for the mission start. Narumi briefs the team and scolds Shinoa Squad for not coming prepared. When Tarō and Rika Inoue get sick of Yu's behavior, Yayoi Endō tries to calm them down. Narumi becomes their team leader for this mission with Shinoa second-in-command. Narumi scolds Yu again for not remembering the name of their target, but Yu surprises him by listing the names of all of the humans on their team. The battle starts. When Lucal tries to attack Shihō Kimizuki from behind, Yayoi, Kagiyama, and Rika stab Lucal from behind instead. They eventually succeed in exterminating him. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. Guren arrives, and Narumi reports that the rookies did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Narumi Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yu, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. Mika evades Kagiyama's attacks, and after Shinoa Squad protects and allows Mika to escape, Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. One cuts through Yayoi's left side above the hip, causing extensive blood loss as she falls to the ground. Enraged, Tarō curses him and charges in to attack. Narumi tries to stop him but he doesn't listen. He and the vampire stab each other through their torsos simultaneously. Blood sprays out of Tarō's mouth as he too is killed in the ambush. Seeing his squad members die before him, Narumi curses the vampires. Powers and Abilities Cursed Gear * A demon weapon in the form of a sword. The hilt matched the color of his head covering, though the blade itself was dark. Relationships Gallery Quotes *"Make him apologize himself!"--''Tarō Kagiyama to Shinoa Hīragi about Yū's rudeness, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' Trivia *Tarō (太郎) means "strong, heroic, masculine". *Kagiyama (鍵山) is a Japanese surname meaning "key mountain". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Narumi Squad